A Reason to Die
by Bullet in the Brainpan- Squish
Summary: “You all are the biggest group of barbarians and brutes, and yet you would sacrifice yourselves for each other.” 11th Company story! My first Bleach story too! No pairings, but Ken-chan learns his sword's name!


**BB: I know, I know, this isn't NaNoWriMo, but dang this idea wouldn't leave my head! So I wrote it. **

**Illiana: YOu are so going to lose.**

**BB: SHUT UP! **

**Alleanye: Well, this is a new disclaimer. BB doesn't own Bleach, or the 11th company. **

**SHay: THough YAchiru-chan sounds like fun!**

* * *

He was down, bleeding from multiple wounds. He was dying, and he knew it. He had tried to destroy the former captain before him, but he had been cut down, nearly destroyed.

_Damn Aizen_, he thought bitterly, darkly.

"KEN-CHAN!" A young voice screamed, rage tinting her pure voice.

"Fuku-taicho, NO!" Kenpachi could hear his third seat yelling at the young girl, screaming for her not to fight, not to battle. Not to die.

_Stop, Yachiru, _Kenpachi moaned, though he did not, could not, make a sound. _You can't beat him._

But the girl could not hear him, and did not heed the bald man's cry. She was angry, angrier then Kenpachi had ever seen her. Her small sword was out of it's scabbard, held in front of her, shaking in her rage.

"RAGE!" She screamed, her voice echoing to the sky. "KENJU-NEKO!!"

Pure pink reiatsu exploded around her, though there was no obvious physical change. Kenapchi knew that the only change was the fact that her sword was thicker, and she was perhaps three inches taller.

"You think that'll beat me?" Aizen asked, chuckling softly.

Yachiru's narrowed sharply, her body still shaking. Her mouth spilt into an vicious grin. "No, but this might. BAN-KAI!" She roared.

Kenpachi could see the Aizen was shocked beyond belief. Anyone watching this would be shocked beyond believe. Who would have thought that sweet, young, innocent Yachiru Kusjishi would be able to achieve ban-kai?

The pink reiatsu swirled around the girl, though she was no longer so small. She seemed to have grown ten years, looking perhaps 15, then just 5. Metal gloves adorned her hands, and she had no visible weapon. She glared at Aizen, who was watching her blinking.

"Die." She whispered, and vanished.

Aizen's sword moved quickly, blocking something that was too fast to see. Kenpachi knew that Yachiru was fast. Perhaps she was fast enough.

But Aizen was faster, as he stabbed fiercly, impaling the girl on his blade. Yachiru's blood red eyes widened in shock, but narrowed in determination. The metal gloves on her hands flashed, and metal blades that looked like claws sprang from the fingers. Yachiru forced herself father upon the sword, and began slashing at Aizen, not caring anymore.

_NO! _Kenpachi screamed in his head. But he could not move, could not do anything to help his friend, his daughter, the only person who truly cared. She was killing herself to kill the man who tried to kill him. And he was unable to help her.

"Get up, you fool."

The smooth female voice was sharp with disgust and reproach. Kenpachi could not move to see who was speaking to him. A foot clad in a red high-heel slid into his vision, blood red nail polish decorating the toes.

"Can't move. You're pitiful. This is what we can hope from the strongest captain of the Gotei 13. I'm ashamed to be even associated with you."

Though it hurt like hell, Kenpachi turned his head enough to the up the leg in front of him.

A tall woman stood proud, watching the fight before her. Her hair was long, and the color of fresh blood. Her dress was tattered, ripped and torn in places, and the same color as her hair. She looked like a goddess of war.

The woman looked down at him, and shook her regal head. Her eyes were black, red lips pursed in annoyance.

"Get up already." She ordered, glaring.

Kenpachi could not speak, or else he would have told this prissy bitch off. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"I'm not a prissy bitch, Ken." She said, rolling her black eyes. "Now get up. If you ask really, really nice, I may even help you." She gave him a cruel smirk, and turned back to the fight. Kenpachi looked as well.

Yachiru was dying, but she had gotten to Aizen. Long slashes adorned Aizen's face and chest, mostly his chin and collarbone. Yachiru had obviously been trying to but the man's throat.

"Fuku-taicho!" Ikkaku Madrame yelled, though he was in no condition to fight. Next to him, Yumichika was bleeding to death from a deep gash on his chest. Ikkaku's arm was broken, and he couldn't even lift his scabbard, let alone his sword. But Kenpachi could see the look in the man's eyes, and knew that Ikkaku was planning on getting himself killed, if it kept Yachiru half-way alive.

"How strange." The woman said, her voice curious. "You all are the biggest group of barbarians and brutes, and yet you would sacrifice yourselves for each other."

_What do you want? _Kenpachi thought, the closest thing he could get to talking. The woman glanced down at him.

"Want, my dear Ken? I want you to get up. I want you to rise, take me up, and make that bastard over there _**bleed**_" The last word rang through Kenpachi's body, making him blink.

_I don't know your name. _He thought hard, annoyed. _You never told me._

"Oh, I told you Ken. You just didn't listen the way I wanted you too. You heard my name, you just didn't realize what it meant. You gave my name to the one you consider your daughter. But I am the true Eight Thousand Flows. I am Yachiru, and you will make my enemies bleed. Now I can give you the strength to rise, but do you want to?" The red clothed woman taunted.

Kenpachi's eyes focused on his daughter, the pink haired little imp he had raised, and named. She was off of Aizen's sword, laying at the traitor's feet. She was dying, her eyes fluttering in pain. Kenpachi could see the gleam in Aizen's eyes, and watched at the traitior's sword rose.

"Bleed." He forced out through near unmoving lips. He coughed slightly "**Bleed, Yachiru**."

"FINALLY!!" The red-haired woman screamed in vicious joy, and Kenpachi could feel pure power race through him, more then he had had on his own. He felt the wounds on his body heal, or at least stop bleeding, and he rose to his feet, murder in his eyes.

Aizen had frozen from his movements, sensing the rising reiatsu. He stared at Kenpachi, his eyes wide. "Impossible" He whispered. "You sword has no name."

Kenpachi said nothing, his eyes on his daughter. Her eyes watched him, a smile ghosting across her face.

"Ken-chan." She whispered, though it seemed to tax her strength. Her eyes slid shut, and her breathing slowed.

"She's dying." Yachiru, the blade in his hand, the spirit next to him, said in soft amazment. Kenpachi glanced at her, and noticed her eyes were glued on the small body. The zanpakuto's eyes shot up, and narrowed on Aizen. "I'm going to do something that is extremely rare. You Shinigami all think that Ban-kai is up to your training. The truth is, is simple. Ban-kai is the blade's choice, and the blade's strength. We feed off of you. "

The black eyes settled on Kenpachi. "I haven't been released in the time I've been with you, and that's a lot of strength bottled up." Red lips slid up into a sardonic grin. "You're about to be the fastest man to ever achieve Ban-kai."

Kenpachi chuckled, and held his sword out in front of him. Aizen watched him, frozen in shock. Out of the corner of his eye, Kenpachi could see Ikkaku staring at him. Kenpachi ignored him.

Yachiru slid her hand down Kenpachi's arm, and touched the sword. Kenpachi noticed that even her finger nails were the color of blood. Her other hand was placed on his shoulders.

Together they whispered, "Ban-Kai."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXYACHIRUXKICKSXASSXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenpachi forced his eyes open, and blinked at the ceiling. The ceiling was completely unamazing, smooth, and stark white. He knew this ceiling, had woken up to see it many times before. But he couldn't figure out why he was looking at it. Wasn't he dead?

"You're awake." a soft kind voice said, and Kenpachi turned his head to see the captain of the 4th Company smiling at him. "Good." She murmured, and placed a cool hand on his forehead.

"Yachiru? Madrame? Asayegawa?" He asked, forcing the words past dry lips.

"Madrame-san is alive, and awake. Asayegawa is awake as well, and currently complaining to my lieutenant that the mirror in his room is terrible." Kenpachi chuckled dryly. Leave it to Asayegawa.

Kenapachi blinked up, and noticed that Unohana hadn't said anything about Yachiru. "Yachiru." He demanded, his tired voice sounding extremely feeble.

Unohana smiled slightly, and closed her eyes. "Alive. She isn't fully healed, but after threatening six of my best healers that she was going to rip their arms off if they didn't stop staring at her, we decided to let her leave the hospital. I believe she is now trying to single-handily run the entire 11th Company."

Kenpachi let out a breath, and seemed to sag with relief. "Good," he muttered.

"Do you think you are up to visitors?" Unohana asked, writing on a clip-board.

"If one of those visitors had pink hair, another bald, and the other just a vain idiot, then I'm up for it." Kenpachi said, smiling.

"Good, because I don't wish to lose my arms." Before Kenpachi could answer, Unohana had shot him a soft smile, and opened a door.

"'Bout damn time!" Ikkaku's voice rang out.

"How uncouth." Yumichika sighed.

"Shuddup." Ikkaku snapped.

Kenpachi turned his head to see his bald third seat officer storm into the hospital room, a thick cast on his arm. Yumichika followed, shaking his head slowly. One hand was held to his chest, and only a trained eye could see the pain in the fifth seat's eyes.

"Taicho, how are you feeling?" Ikkaku asked, grabbing a seat near the bed.

"FIne, idiot." Kenpachi answered, not feeling the need to sit up.

"That's most wonderful." Yumichika said brightly.

"Where's the brat?" Kenpachi questioned, glancing at the doorway.

"On her way, no doubt. We were just down the hall. Fuku-taicho was all the way at the 11th company." Ikkaku explained. "I give her less then a minute to arrive."

"I just hope she doesn't open her wound again." Yumichika murmured. "She doesn't like holding still enough to heal here."

"Shut up, Feathers." A bright voice said. "I'm fine."

Kenpachi watched as the girl walked into the room. She no longer looked like she did. She had aged, looking as if she was 15. She wasn't extremely tall, still shorter then the 10th Company captain, but she had more or less filled out. She was wearing a black uniform, cut very much like the 12th Company's Vice-captain's. Her pink hair had grown down to her waist, and were currently tied up to two pigtails on the back of her head. Bangs framed her face, and a lollipop stick was sticking out of her mouth. But there was no denying it that it was Yachiru, when she took the lollipop out of her mouth and spoke.

"KEN-CHAN!" She screamed, and flinging the lollipop with unerring and casual accuracy, she threw herself to his bed. Kenpachi let out 'oof' of air as the small girl wrapped her arms around him tightly. She buried her face against his neck, and Kenpachi blinked at the wet feeling against his skin.

She was crying.

"OI!" Ikkaku yelled, ruining the cute moment. Kenpachi craned his head so he could see around the pink strands of hair blocking his view, and smirked. Yachiru's lolloipop was currently stuck to Ikkaku's head.

Yachiru loosened her hold on Kenpachi's neck, and leaned back, wiping her eyes. She turned, and grinned brightly. "What?" She asked, her voice sounding innocent, though everyone in the room knew she wasn't. "It was an accident."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Ikkaku muttered darkly, and pulled the lollipop off his head. "Damn brat."

Yachiru rolled her eyes. "Damned brat-fuku-taicho!" She corrected. Ikkaku scowled at her, and Yumichika laughed. Kenapchi watched the growing argument silently.

He may not have started with a name, but now he had one. Not only did he have a name, his sword had a name. And not only that, he realized as his eyes glanced around the room, he now had a family.

Even if they all were a little strange.


End file.
